


Commitment

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: Serpents in Suburbia [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha FP, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, M/M, Married Life, Omega Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: FP comes home worn and weary after a long day, and Jughead isn't doing much better. Kevin makes sure to comfort both of them.





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you have a particular Serpent you'd like to see Kevin paired with. I love Kevin, and I'm always open to new pairings.

The skin on FP’s knuckles was cracked and scraped, both as a result of the frigid winter weather and the brawls that were becoming all the more frequent now that the Ghoulies were closing in on Serpent territory. As chapped hands were a regular occurence in the colder months, FP barely paid attention to it—he could tough it out. 

But when Kevin noticed while kissing him goodbye one morning, he had nothing but sympathy for him.

“Your poor hands!” he exclaimed, taking FP’s fingers in his own to examine the back of his palm. “Oh, FP, that looks like it hurts!”

“I’ll survive,” FP answered gruffly, moving to pull away and continue out the door.

But Kevin didn’t let him leave right away, instead leaning in to give FP another kiss. As he did, FP inhaled his musky Omega scent and was surprised by the sudden calm that washed over him. He could feel tension easing out of his shoulders, feel his some of his weariness ebb away. But then, he reminded himself, the presence of Omegas innately provided a sense of security and serenity to Alphas—that was part of Alphas’ desire to mate with one. 

“I’ll mix up a balm for your hands tonight,” Kevin promised, his eyes kind as he looked at FP. “They’ll be good as new once we put it on.”

FP opened his mouth, ready to give a frank dismissal and tell Kevin not to bother. After all, Kevin wasn’t expecting him to be any kind of Prince Charming—he had become FP’s mate knowing full well that he was a gang leader. There had been no affection between them, only a mutual agreement that their bonding would end the Northside-Southside conflict. As such, Kevin’s expectations should have been accordingly low. 

And yet, in spite of what he was thinking, FP found himself expressing gratitude, softening at the gentle attention. “Thanks,” he said offering his mate a partial smile. “ ’Preciate it.” 

After a split second’s hesitation, FP moved and gave Kevin a kiss in return. When he pulled away and saw the smile he’d earned, warmth flooded his chest, and he couldn’t even chide himself for being overly sentimental. Gone were any reservations, and he found himself looking forward to coming home that night.

* * *

It wasn’t even nine o’clock when FP pulled into the driveway of his family home, but exhaustion had already settled into every muscle in his body. As he stepped out of the truck and strode into their house (one of the nicest in the SoDale development, given to him by Mayor McCoy as part of a reluctant favor), he felt relief wash over him at finally having some peace, if only for a few hours. But the feeling quickly vanished at the sight waiting to greet him in the family room when he walked into the house. Jughead was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket before the crackling fire, Hot Dog curled up at his feet. With a bag of frozen peas pressed against his right eye and a dour expression on his face, it was clear that Jughead had been involved some altercation or another. It was a scenario that was becoming all too frequent.

“For Christ’s sake,” FP groaned, a scowl descending onto his features. He had just finished an argument with Penny after a long day of running shipments for her, and he was in no mood to deal with further frustration. “Another fight, Jug? How many times do I gotta tell you to keep your nose clean? You know Weatherbee is just looking for an excuse to expel you from school!”

“FP, be nice,” Kevin scolded him gently as he walked into the room, carrying a tray with cookies and cocoa, which he set on the coffee table before Jughead. “He didn’t start this one. He didn’t want to fight, but he had to defend himself. What else would you have had him do?” 

“Honestly, I’m fine,” Jughead said, glancing at Kevin. FP could see vague annoyance on his face—Jug hated to be fussed over. “You don’t have to make a big deal out of this.” He made a movement to rise from the couch. 

“Juggie, please just sit for a moment,” Kevin pleaded, reaching forward and tenderly tucking a lock of hair behind his stepson’s ear. “I just want to make sure you’re all right.” 

“Well . . . okay.” Jughead melted under Kevin’s care and concern, unable to resist the soothing touches of an Omega.

“Thank you, Jughead,” Kevin said kindly. 

Jughead then buried his face into his collarbone, and Kevin wrapped his arms around him,  cuddling him close. FP could almost see the tension ease out of his son’s muscles as he inhaled Kevin’s sweet Omega scent. It was both heartening and placating for Alphas to have contact with Omegas, even just their family members. 

His anger fading, FP walked over to give Jughead’s shoulder a squeeze and lay a kiss to Kevin’s cheek before backing off to allow them their space, heading into the kitchen. However, he couldn’t resist a backwards glance as he watched his mate comfort Jughead, and the Alpha side of him practically purred in approval. It had been his main reason for taking Kevin as a mate—he’d wanted an Omega to take care of his son and, if he ever got custody of her, his daughter. As far as caring for their family, Kevin had already more than surpassed expectations, and it was a relief to see Jughead finally getting the attention he needed but FP had never fully been capable of providing.

FP knew he hadn’t been the best father. But he wanted to try to be better. And if that meant moving into SoDale for a better house, agreeing to a truce to win an Omega’s hand, and giving up his liquor, then he was going to do that.

Just as he was about to move into the kitchen to get some dinner, the doorbell rang, and FP answered it to find Betty Cooper waiting on the front porch.

“Hi Mr. Jones,” she said with the same polite smile she always wore. “I’m here for Jughead. We’re supposed to be working on the school paper together.”

“Come on in,” he invited her. “I’ll get Jughead for you.”

The words were barely out of his mouth bare Betty’s phone buzzed, and she gave him an apologetic look before answering. “Excuse me. It’s my mom. I’ve got to take it, or else she’ll send the state troopers after me.”

“Got it,” FP replied with an understanding look. Alice still didn’t trust him or condone Jughead’s relationship with Betty. FP settling down with a mate again had won him some approval from her, but not much.

He returned to the living room to retrieve Jughead. As much as he hated to interrupted the comfort his son was receiving, he also wanted to make sure that Jughead spent time with his friends.

“Hey, Jug, whenever you’re ready, Betty is here,” FP told him, leaning in the doorway.

Jughead nodded in acknowledgement and untangled from Kevin’s embrace.

“Do you feel better now?” Kevin asked in concern, rubbing Jughead’s arm.

“Much better. Thank you.” Jughead leaned in and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek before rising; as he did, FP detected a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

“I’m glad,” Kevin told him sincerely. “Here, wait just a moment, and I’ll send these snacks off with you and Betty.”

After boxing up the cookies and putting some cocoa in a thermos, Kevin let Betty and Jughead go on their way. He then ushered FP to the kitchen table, urging him to sit down and relax.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kevin said, giving him a smile like FP just brought home a winning lottery ticket. “Here, take off your coat and settle in. I’ll bring you dinner.”

FP shrugged, slipping off his leather jacket to reveal one of his ubiquitous flannel shirts, warmth blossoming in his chest at Kevin’s obvious affection for him. “Why not?”

He took his usual seat at the head of the table and watched Kevin fill a bowl to the brim with a hearty beef stew and then remove a plate of rolls from where they’d been warming in the oven. He looked like he was in his element in the kitchen, every movement swift and with purpose, never once hesitating or at a loss. FP couldn’t help but recall how once his previous mate had left, he’d barely been able to make dinner without burning it to a crisp.

Setting the bowl and plate before him, both piled with food, Kevin gave him a soft kiss to the cheek and a light squeeze to the shoulder, all careful, gentle touches. 

“I’ll get you something to drink,” he told him. “I’ve got decaf waiting for you, but I can certainly get you something else, too.”

There was nothing in the world FP wanted in that moment than a cold beer, but he’d made a private promise to himself to stop drinking as much as he did.

“Decaf is fine,” he replied, pushing away the thought of the cool glass mouth of a bottle touching his lips. 

Without missing a beat, Kevin retrieved a cup of coffee and placed it before him. He took a seat beside him and bringing out a plaid shirt that FP recognized as one of Jughead’s. With deft movements, Kevin brought out a needle and thread and industriously began repairing a three-corner tear in one of the sleeves.   


They sat in comfortable silence as FP finished his dinner, Kevin then bringing him a second helping afterward. When he was completely done, Kevin rose and moved to clear the dishes, but FP stopped him, moving to stand as well.

“I can do that,” he said, gently nudging Kevin toward the living room. “You’ve been waiting on me and Jug all night. Go and warm up by the fireplace.” 

Kevin hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” FP said firmly. He might not have been the best Alpha around, but hell if he was going to let anyone say he ran his Omega ragged.

It barely took three minutes to rinse off his dishes and add them to the dishwasher; noting the racks were nearly full, he set the cycle to wash. However, the dish detergent stung at his chapped hands, and he was still rubbing at his knuckles when he joined Kevin on the couch. Always solicitous of his well-being, Kevin noticed right away and retrieved a small pot that had been sitting on the coffee table.

“C’mere,” he said, taking one of FP’s hands in his. “I have something here that will fix that right up.”

With careful movements, he thoroughly spread a waxy balm across the back of FP’s hand. Then, gently gripping his fingers, he moved his thumb in a continuous circle to rub the ointment into the skin.

FP couldn’t hold back a satisfied groan and leaned his head back into the couch as Kevin massaged his hands. After spending most of the day tense and on alert for danger, it was fantastic to have someone diligently soothing even one area of his tired body. And knowing that it was Kevin, his loyal mate, devoting such care and tenderness to him without a second thought, convinced FP that even in spite of he troubles with Penny, he was one damn lucky man.

He relaxed there on the couch as Kevin did the same to his other hand, relishing in the careful but firm touches. It didn’t just feel good to have someone take away his aches and pains—it was an enormous comfort to just know that someone was there and willing to take care of him.  

At the end, FP pulled Kevin flush against him, gently running his fingers across his smooth cheek. He smirked when Kevin uttered a soft sigh and snuggled closer to lay his head on his shoulder, comforted by the weight and warmth of his mate’s solid body pressing against his own.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Kevin’s ear. “You take such good care of us.”

Kevin gripped FP’s shoulders tightly as he nestled against him. “Someone needs to. But I’m glad that it’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you have a particular Serpent you'd like to see Kevin paired with. I love Kevin, and I'm always open to new pairings.


End file.
